Coups de gueule (ou Vous avez déjà essayé ?)
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Vous avez déjà essayé de vivre avec Tony j'aime-faire-chier-mon-monde Stark ? Moi oui. Et j'aurais jamais du essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste... Ah si je sais : je l'aime, ce foutu crétin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow hellow !**

 **J'arrive avec pleiiiin de petits drabbles très cons XD**

 **Ça m'a pété comme ça... C'est sur le thème des Avengers, et les couples sont euh... De mémoire c'est du Ironfrost (Tony Loki) et du Clintasha parce que bordel je les shippe ces 2 la *-* (j'ai poussé un coup de gueule (lol c'est pas fait exprès) à ma famille quand appris que Clint était marié)**

 **Bref sur ces bonnes paroles...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Vous avez déjà essayé de vivre avec Tony j'aime-faire-chier-mon-monde Stark ? Moi oui. Et j'aurais jamais du essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste... Ah si je sais : je l'aime, ce foutu crétin.

Oui parce que entre autres, ce mec est un con et un crétin. Vous allez me dire "Comment un génie peut être un con et un crétin, Loki enfin !?". Eh bien laissez-moi vous répondre que si le génie et la connerie sont compatibles, ils ne font pas bon ménage.

Voyez, un petit ami normal, quand on lui fait une crasse, il va s'énerver ou bouder, selon son tempérament. Ou se venger. Comme...appelons-le "Crétin". Comme Crétin, donc. Sauf que pour les gens normaux, ça s'arrête à un seau d'eau sur la tête ou autres stupidités de ce genre qui finissent sous la douche ou au lit. Avec lui, on se fait stalker et piquer les côtes toutes les 2 minutes 33 secondes selon un algorithme hasardeux par des robots moustiques.

Des. Robots. Moustiques.

Parfaitement.

Et contrôlables à distance, cela va de soit.

La problématique est la suivante : comment traîner Tony Stark dans son lit, après une cuisante vengeance puérile, lorsqu'il est enfermé, barricadé comme dans un bunker sous une Tour d'une centaine de mètres de hauteur ?

* * *

Vous avez déjà essayé de vivre avec Tony j'aime-faire-chier-mon-monde Stark ? Moi oui. Et j'aurais jamais du essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste... Ah si je sais : je l'aime, ce foutu crétin.

Il est imbuvable pourtant, et comme pas permis. Aucun respect de l'autre ou quoique ce soit.

Parce que sous prétexte que Monsieur fait des insomnies, Monsieur va bricoler et bidouiller ses conneries dans le salon où il y a transporté une partie de son atelier car, je cite "la flemme de descendre tous les étages, c'est plus près au salon.". Ben ouais pauv' chou. C'est dur d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Mais ça irait encore s'il faisait pas de bruit mais non, un Tony Stark présent en même temps que le silence, ça a été prouvé par les lois de la physique : c'est impossible ! Donc non seulement il diffuse "Iron Man" de Black Sabbath À 4 HEURES DU MATIN, mais non content de ça, il chante par dessus à tue-tête.

Et faux en plus.

Alors, qu'on soit clairs, j'ai rien contre ce groupe, au contraire même (Tony déteint sur moiiiii *Loki qui flippe*). Mais c'est pas le genre de chanson que j'apprécie pour me réveiller en douceur quoi.

Excusez-moi mais quand vous vous réveillez à 4h du matin (qui n'est décemment pas une heure pour), avec du hard rock qui pulse à vos oreilles avec plus de décibels que le Big-Bang (dont le bruit résonne encore dans l'espace), que vous tombez de votre lit en proie à un affolement sans précédent (mes risques de faire un AVC ont augmenté de 47% en vivant avec lui) en vous éclatant le coccyx (et que parfois vous y avez déjà mal pour d'autres raisons, hum...persos), que votre cher et tendre entre, maculé de cambouis, graisse et autres saloperies dans la chambre, en riant comme un con (qu'il est) sans même vous aider à vous relever (charmant) et puis qu'il vous reproche ensuite de faire la gueule, eh bien pour tout dire...

Ça donne encore plus envie de faire la gueule, na.

Ouais j'suis chiant. (Thor, oui, on sait, tu en sais quelque chose.)

Ouais j'vous emmerde. (Oui Thor toi aussi, tu fais pas exception. POSE MJÖLLNIR !)


	2. Chapter 2

Vous avez déjà essayé de vivre avec Loki je-suis-un-dieu-pauvre-créature ? Moi oui. Et j'aurais jamais du essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste... Ah si je sais : je l'aime, Reeinder Game. (et que accessoirement, on vit un peu dans MA Tour et que serait quand même un comble si je devais quitter MA Tour à cause de lui !)

Non parce que des fois il est juste pas possible. Pire que moi, ça arrive ! Et je dis pas ça à la légère ! Il prend jamais rien au sérieux !

Ah... Steve me dit que moi non plus.

Oui mais lui c'est l'upgrade de moi parfois !

L'autre jour, pendant qu'on baisait... (oh merde, Bruce et Steve se sont évanouis, appelez Fury pour qu'il leur fasse du bouche-à-bouche et... Ah ben ils ont récupéré !)

Donc pendant l'acte (non mais c'est plus drôle les gars là.), il a arrêté de hm..."voilà" pour me dire qu'il m'aimait. Et après ça il a durement claqué mes fesses en disant "Retournons aux affaires.".

Aucun. Respect.

Je vais le demander en mariage !

* * *

Vous avez déjà essayé de vivre avec Loki je-suis-un-dieu-pauvre-créature ? Moi oui. Et j'aurais jamais du essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste... Ah si je sais : je l'aime, Reeinder Game. (et que accessoirement, on vit un peu dans MA Tour et que serait quand même un comble si je devais quitter MA Tour à cause de lui !)

En plus, il a une putain de capacité à changer de forme. Donc imaginez la scène : vous travaillez sur une de vos armures (le Mark VII, pour pas le nommer et non Steve, c'est pas le nom d'une maladie). Tranquillou pépère, le AC/DC à fond dans l'atelier, tout va bien.

Une fois votre armure en bon état (et trois bouteilles de Scotch plus tard), vous décidez de la polir. Imaginez votre réaction lorsque au moment où vous astiquez la coque (Clint, tu as le droit de faire une blague graveuleuse... Ah Natasha a dit non, désolé mon vieux), votre armure pousse un gémissement.

Je vous laisse trois secondes.

"AAAAAAOOOUUUUAAAARRGH !?"

Voilà c'est à peu près ça (non Loki, ce n'est pas Hulk... Non ce n'est pas Thor qui a lâché Mjöllnir sur le pied de Clint non plus... Non ce n'est...mon cri de jouissance ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé ? Tu l'as trouvée où ?).

Oui vous avez deviné pendant cet interlude je pense (quoique, tout le monde n'as pas aussi intelligent que moi donc on va leur laisser le temps de lire cette phrase totalement inutile afin qu'ils soient bien détournés du sujet même l'auteure elle s'y perd bravo Tony t'es le meilleur ils sont paumés là !)

Bref, ce con avait prit la forme du Mark VII (non Steve) juste pour se faire tripoter. Et j'ai frôlé l'arrêt. Merci qui ? Merci Jackie-euh Loki !

Nul doute que tout ceci a fini sur le canapé de l'atelier.

Toutes façons, ça finit toujours en partie de jambes en l'air avec nous (pour parler joliment sinon on va tuer Saint Steve La Pureté, autrement appelé Lord Tristepin).

Et avant que les questions ne fusent, OUI, nous baisons sur du AC/DC et plutôt deux fois qu'une putain ! (oh merde Steve, Bruce, j'suis désolé...)


	3. Chapter 3

Vous avez déjà essayé de vivre avec Natasha une-connerie-et-dis-adieu-à-tes-bijoux Romanoff ? Moi oui. Et j'aurais jamais du essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste... Ah si je sais : je l'aime, cette folle dingue.

Ah ouais parce que Tasha c'est une malade hein (oui Tony, je risque ma vie en disant ça mais j'suis entraîné je gère). Limite c'est la dictature Propagande avec culte de la personnalité ("Clint ça me va bien ça ?"), embrigadement de la population, moi donc ("Clint fais la vaisselle. Comment ça tu l'as faite hier ? Eh bien comme ça tu t'es fait la main !"), censure sur mes paroles ("T'as dit que j'étais une timbrée ? Clint Barton, tu veux que j'te brise quelle couille en premier ?") et la torture même ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? (Tony fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que Loki est plus sympa !) La torture ! Si j'ai le malheur de dire une connerie qui lui plait pas, elle fait de l'abstinence ! (Et Loki ricane pas parce que toi quand tu prends cette décision tu tiens trois jours espèce d'accro ! *rire crétin de Tony*) Et quand enfin elle daigne me donner un peu de plaisir, elle se barre avant que j'aie fini !

Sinon y a les couteaux qui volent quand elle est énervée. Ouais ouais, même sur mon. Donc dans ces cas là, faut pas bouger, parce qu'une fois elle m'a planté sans faire exprès une lame dans bras de 10 cm. 10 CM PUTAIN !

Bref vivre avec une dictatrice allumeuse légèrement salope et complètement frappadingue des couteaux, c'est galère. (oui Tasha ? euh...non mais là j'ai une dinde sur le feu et le four risque de déborder si je vais pas l'arroser !)

* * *

Vous avez déjà essayé de vivre avec Clint j'ai-le-meilleur-œil-de-l'Amérique Barton ? Moi oui. Et j'aurais jamais du essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste... Ah si je sais : je l'aime, cet imbécile.

Oui parce que Clint est débile. C'est le genre de type, beau mec et tout le tralala, super doué sur le terrain, qui te plante un cible à 100m mais qui n'est pas foutu d'esquiver un couteau quand je m'ennuie. Débile pas-doué, donc. (Voilà Tony pour une fois on est d'accord)

Une. Patate. Stupide. Imaginez. C'est bon ?

C'est Clint. (quoi Thor ? Être plus sympa avec lui ? Oui mais non je fais ce que je veux point.)

Et heureusement que ça s'est amélioré, mais avant dès que je l'embrassait il était tout gêné. C'était chiaaaant... (Steve laisse moi parler comme je veux bordel !)

Sinon... Ah oui. Monsieur se croit teeeeeeeellement supérieur. Parce que Monsieur a su réparer un lave vaisselle et que depuis il me le rappelle avec un malin plaisir et se pavane. (Tony me regarde pas comme ça, non je ne sais pas réparer un lave vaisselle et alors ? Tout le monde n'est pas dingue des machines comme toi. Demande à Loki je suis sûre qu'il ne...la magie ?...putain. Allez vous faire mettre les gens.)

Et en plus il se balade dans la maison en marcel. Je hais ça.

Clint, met une chemise merde !

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Ces coups de gueules vous semblent-ils justifiés ? X)**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait marcher l'auteur ^^**

 **-ToxicVador-**


End file.
